


I Kissed A Girl

by Yknotnymph



Series: Three isn't a crowd [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yknotnymph/pseuds/Yknotnymph
Summary: Maya Bishop hangs out with Vic while Ripley is at work. Part 3Mature and explicit





	I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Maya and Vic have finished their post shift nap and decide to entertain themselves and torment Ripley at work. It's almost exclusively F/F because Ripley isn't physically present - though you'll see definitely there in spirit.
> 
> Once again, if this type of dirty doesn't appeal to you, skip it. Otherwise, I'll see how things progress.

Paperwork was going to kill him. Probably wasn't going to actually kill him. Being stuck here filling out paperwork while waiting to go to Vic's was going to kill him.  
  
The fact was that he had been living a near celibate existence until Vic. Whatever happened when he connected with her, it was out of the world insane. He didn't think his sex drive has been this high in his twenties. He actually did spend huge amount of time on her bed, on the floor, on the chair. And then they hit on the solution as well of him stopping by the locker room on her post shift mornings.  
  
Vic was very sexually adventurous, and he really couldn't get enough. Fortunately neither could she. And when she mentioned the option of finding a third for an extra thrill, he had been on the fence. But he told her try it if that's what she wanted.  
  
He had not expected the third to be her good teammate, Maya Bishop. Nor had he expected to respond the way he had. After she and Bishop's first encounter, she waited for him to come home before she told him in fine detail exactly what she had done with her friend. Rather than be outraged or accuse her of cheating, it got him so hard that he could have cut glass. The idea of Vic getting pleasured by someone else, another woman reveling in her skin, had been unbelievably arousing. It definitely added a new dimension to the way he fucked her that night as he had her repeatedly describing what it felt like getting touched by Bishop.   
  
He was frankly a bit surprised that she could even walk the following morning. And she'd liked that because she kept begging for more.   
  
After the second time and the consequential hours of screwing he gave Vic, he made sure to avoid even going near station 19. He was so horny and for her third encounter with Bishop, Vic told him that they were going to cut their session short and see if Bishop was game.  
  
She was definitely into it. Luke always thought she was more of the lesbian, but she really did seem to enjoy riding his cock. But she also enjoyed playing with Vic and she definitely liked what they did to her against the shower wall. Her boobs were huge, and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he wanted to climb those mountains. He actually wanted to see Maya do all the things that Vic had said they've been doing and do some of them himself.  
  
That put him back exactly where he was stuck in his office, wondering what they were up to. He was counting down the minutes until he could leave. He tried hard not to think about how crazy good it felt when they took turns blowing him. How would they look with both of them on their knees, servicing him?  
  
Crap. His blood was flying away from his brain and getting him hard again. His stamina had definitely increased by 800% and even surprised him since he been with Vic. He'd already worked out once this morning before her shift ended and then he had beat the heavy bag (actual punching bag) during lunch break to tap down on his aggression. Even he'd had trouble controlling himself with having the two of them. The way Vic made those noises every time he touched her lieutenant.  
  
He took the precaution to lock the door and debated if he should undo his belt. There weren't any more meetings really scheduled and one optional afternoon conference call. He actually sent his secretary home early; he wasn't on call. Good thing too because his mind was not on the job. What were they doing at home? Did Bishop -Maya, should use her name if he used her in other ways - go to her own place or with Vic? Were they showering together? Is he going to come home to two satiated naked women on Vic's bed. Were they just going to be drink while waiting for their chance to ride the pole?  
  
Vic's phone on his desk buzzed. He had the code so he punched it in. It said "you have a video message."  
  
He opened it immediately, his hand starting to open his belt..  
  
First thing that came into view was Vic's face in her bedroom. Her hair was all askew. Her mouth looked slightly bruised and her eyes a little bit sleepy and sultry. And also that she wasn't wearing a shirt. He could only see her shoulders; she appeared to be bent forward panting.  
  
"Hi honey," she said. "We took a nap. Now we're playing. Definitely playing."  
  
He got a glimpse of Maya's hand coming up from the space in front of Vic and waving. "Playing?" said a voice that had to be Maya's. "Is that what we're calling this?"  
  
Vic moved the phone camera so that he could see what 'playing' meant. Maya had been sucking on Vic's naked tits. She turned the camera a little bit let him have a better view from the side. He had a great view of Maya opening her mouth to lick and then bite Vic's engorged crest. The camera shook a little with Vic's moan.  
  
"I'm saying she really likes this, doesn't she?" Maya said between alternating between each breast. That led to more camera shaking but he could see Vic leaning back and welcoming Maya's efforts. Maya directed the camera down and he could see two of Maya's fingers underneath Vic's thong, right where Vic's curls hid her folds.  
  
"Oh I like it," Vic playfully took the camera back and focused it on Maya's face."Why don't we share with him what you liked?"  
  
She set the camera on the dresser which let him see Vic was topless except a black thong. Maya was wearing a red thong and some type of see-through mesh top. While he watched, Vic sat Maya down in the chair and got on her knees. She flicked Maya nipples through the shirt a couple times, causing Maya to groan.  
  
"She likes being sucked on through her clothes." Vic went on to demonstrate how exactly that. "She likes it when people lick them. I think she needs is for someone to suck on her tits as she gets eaten out. But I think I can get her to come if she's a good girl and lets me lick them bare."  
  
"Vic . . ." Maya panted warningly, but willingly lifted up that mesh shirt. Now he got a good view of each of Maya's nipples, each one of them was bright red like they had been worried on and distended to size of nickels. Vic proceeded to test out both tips with her lips and tongue which left Maya bucking in the chair.  
  
Luke's cock was so hard. He reached down and started to stroke himself.  
  
"Actually chief," Maya pushed Vic away. "I think I had a better idea."  
  
"Your idea sucks," Vic complained. But she willingly picked up the camera and carried it toward the bed. He could see the camera getting set on the nightstand.  
  
"Well, I can't exactly swallow right now so I have to suck," Maya said. She pushed Vic down on the bed and put her mouth on Vic's thong covered pussy. He trouble getting a great view but he could see both of Maya's hands busy under the lace and her mouth nuzzling Vic's clit.  
  
"She said no coming," Vic said. "Just keep doing this to each other over and over again. Fingering each other, eating each other out, playing with each other's tits. Maya thinks its a great idea to only prep us till you come home. "  
  
"I want it to be amazing," Maya explained popping her head up from between Vicks leg's. He could still see her fingers at work. "If you do it right, we'll be begging for anything you'll give us when you get here."  
  
"What if I beg now?" Vic asked Ripley directly. "She's keeping me all wet for you. We need some cock, some quality cock."  
  
Said cock was straining against his hand. It would be so easy to jerk himself off here, but if they were promising not to finish without him, he'd need to extend the same favor.  
  
Vic picked up the phone again and brought it closer to her face, squirming occasionally from whatever Maya was doing off-camera. "I need it from you now," she said. "You don't want to let her be the only one who gives it to me tonight, do you? She is so very good at this, so I don't know how much longer I can hold back. Besides, I thought you liked how she felt. Can you find a way to get out of the office now?"  
  
If she planning on saying more, it was a by a high-pitched squeak. "Oh, you bad girl. I'm going to have to get you for that."  
  
"You can try." Vic set down again the camera again to capture the ladies making out, their tongues tangling, their breasts rubbing against each other. Vic helpfully adjusted the angle that he could see both of their crotches as they wiggled out of their thongs.  
  
The camera tilted sideways and it gave him an eyeful of his girl spinning into 69 position on top of her very good friend now - clearly even better friend than before.  
  
"Luke," Vic had an unsteady hand on the camera. At the bottom of the frame, Maya was bobbing her head, licking Vic's channel. "Need you to fucking come home now."  
  
Somehow the camera ended up in Maya hands. He was off center but she was clearly licking Vic's wet slit. "Come home chief. I'm having a great time tasting her syrup. But it's only keeping her ready for you. The same way that you were getting her ready for me in the locker room."  
  
Then Maya moaned, dropping the camera on the bed. "You naughty little carpet muncher. I'll get you for that." It filmed the ceiling for about 30 seconds of their moaning and panting as obscene thoughts filled his head before one of them turned it off.  
  
There were not enough expletives on earth to describe the pressure he felt in his cock and balls. Good thing that the message was sent from Maya's phone to Vic's. Better to not have that message saved on his work phone. They typically communicated through carefully coded numerical messages  
  
There was no way he could do that conference call. He sent a quick email to cancel it. He checked the clock. Ever since Vic, he'd work really late a nights when she was on shift in the station to ensure large amounts of free time when she was off. Yes, it was a little after 3pm and he'd had sex -with two women - twice a mere 5 hours ago. Still what normal red blooded male would turn down the opportunity leave work a little early for those two beautiful women who had nothing else to do except touch each other and send him inappropriate messages?  
  
Now what to send back?

* * *

  
Maya's phone beeped and she had roll away from Vic's mouth to find it.  
  
It said "message from Vic."  
  
"He sent us a message back. Must have liked our video. Would he send us a dick pic?"  
  
"Nope," Vic flopped over next to Maya. "I have like 30 of his on my phone already. Couple of me going down on him too."  
  
"It's no wonder that you knew how to set these videos up."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a cell phone camera artist." Vic squeezed one of Maya's tits and she couldn't help but moan.  
  
"He sent us a picture." She opened the photo and started to giggle.  
  
Ripley sent a photo of a pencil in a pencil sharpener with a second pencil sharpener stacked on top of it. The pencil had a little post it note on it reading 'Chief.'  
  
"The text with it says '30,'" Maya observed.  
  
"That means he'll be here in 30 minutes." Vic licked her lips and started to say something else but then closed her mouth.  
  
"Should we take a shower while we wait for him?" Maya mused.  
  
Vic said. "Absolutely not. I know what he'll want when he gets here, and we'll need the shower afterward."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We get dressed." She helped Maya flip onto her back.  
  
"Get dressed?" Maya asked doubtfully since Vic hadn't moved off the bed.  
  
"Yeah." Vic climbed on top of her."In a couple minutes. Better to shine these melons the way he likes it." Her fingers tugged at Maya's red tips again, then skimmed her hand down lower.  
  
"In a few minutes?" Maya rasped as Vic's fingers parted her sodden folds.  
  
"Five minutes," Vic's finger found Maya's sensitive swollen clit.   
  
"Five more minutes," Maya agreed widening her thighs. Vic spent those 5 minutes keeping her hovering at the edge of orgasm. And then she spent 10 minutes doing the same to Vic.  
  
Both of them staggering and soaked with lust, Vic opened her (three!) lingerie drawers and passed Maya a thong and top. The top was mostly transparent with underwire cups. Vic licked her thumbs and spread the moisture over Maya's now tender nipples before helping her clasp it in the back. "Keeping them perky."  
  
Maya helped Vic pull up a red negligee that lacked front cups, displaying her smaller but perky and perfect breasts. Like the helpful friend she was, she fastened her mouth to Vic's areolas, taking turns on each to bring them to tight little points. Vic ground her hips against Maya. "Same to you."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Vic grabbed a matching red robe out of the dresser, covering her naked breasts but doing nothing hid her pointed nipples.   
  
"25 minutes," Vic announced, tying the cord around her waist. "Probably didn't use the sirens, this time." She beckoned Maya, and they headed out of the bedroom to greet the chief.

**Author's Note:**

> So want to see what happens when Ripley gets home or should we stop here? Comments keep me motivated to write, so hit me up.


End file.
